1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating or air supply nozzle for panes, especially window panes and windshields, and for at least one portion of the interior of a passenger vehicle, of a driver's compartment or cab of a commercial vehicle, of construction machinery, or the like. The nozzle includes a housing which is provided with an air inlet connection, for either heated or cooled fresh air and/or recirculated air, and an air outlet opening. A swivel damper, which is provided with curved guide elements or deflectors, is pivotably mounted in the housing about an axis which extends essentially parallel to the pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to one heretofore known air supply nozzle of this general type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,971 Dangauthier, dated Aug. 9, 1966, the air inlet connection is provided with a horizontal air outlet opening, the plane of which extends at right angles to the direction of flow; this air outlet opening opens in a horizontal section of the panel disposed above the dashboard of an automobile. Mounted directly below the air outlet opening in the air inlet connection is a swivel damper, the pivot axis of which is disposed near one wall of the air inlet connection. The swivel damper is sector-shaped, and has a plurality of concentrically curved guide elements. If a fogged-up or iced-up windshield is to be cleared, the swivel damper is completely introduced into the air inlet connection, in which connection the continuous guide elements strongly throttle the exiting flow. As a result, for example in winter for deicing the windshield, the entire heat output is not available, so that the deicing process takes a relatively long period of time, and a lot of fuel has to be needlessly consumed before one can drive away. This drawback can be compensated for only by stronger blowers; however, this increases the noise level, and results in higher manufacturing costs.
In contrast, an object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating or air supply nozzle with which it is possible to quickly deice in particular the windshield, even with a relatively low blower output, as is available in cabs for commercial vehicles, construction machinery, etc.